


【Jewnicorn/AJ】应许之地

by zuiyanyiran



Category: Jewnicorn - Fandom, RPS
Genre: Andrew loves praising Jesse, M/M, even in bed, 许多许多（也许不算多）对杰西的赞美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuiyanyiran/pseuds/zuiyanyiran
Summary: Andrew喜欢赞美Jesse，而Jesse知道这点。top!Andrew x bottom!Jesse
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 4





	【Jewnicorn/AJ】应许之地

**Author's Note:**

> 激励我写完这篇和上一篇的都是卷老师对写作的回答，所以我要厚颜无耻地在他被操的文前感谢他hhhh 
> 
> anyway, 与真人无关，纯属虚构！

Andrew很擅长夸人，这是毋庸置疑的。Jesse第九十九次坐在身边听着Andrew对周围一众记者夸赞Jesse有多天才，跟他合作有多愉快，并且最后总能首尾呼应般地着重强调一句，他有多爱他。

Jesse早已从最初听到这些溢美之词时脖颈到耳朵布满害羞的红晕，到见怪不怪地习惯了Andrew的赞美，甚至还能见缝插针地对Andrew描述的事实做几点细致的补充，比如，他们在波士顿的早点究竟吃了哪几样食物，又比如，他们在洛杉矶的十字路口等红灯前究竟说了些什么。

而Jesse没有什么可抱怨的，当然不。比起滔滔不绝万众瞩目的演讲家，他发现自己更喜欢当一个蜷在角落的隐秘观察者，世界纷繁的表象如此复杂多变，而人心更是玲珑多面如水晶般闪烁着无可言说的光彩，或许是受到教授社会学的父亲的影响，他从小便着迷于观察人类，以一个局外人的安全身份。

因此，当Andrew继续坐在身边对Jesse赞不绝口时，Jesse看着早已被自己喝干的空水瓶，百无聊赖地将目光从眼前压低的话筒移到近在咫尺的Andrew。围成一圈的媒体时不时打开闪光，以冀捕捉上几张最终能放到报道版面的宣传图，而Jesse每次在闪光灯打到自己脸上，耳边响起无法忽略的快门声时，心底无可避免地升起淡淡地厌恶和脱离感。这样的情况随着《社交网络》的爆火更加频繁，但这次Jesse也很好地控制了脸部肌肉，只是轻微地转动头部，仿佛认真倾听般将目光投注在Andrew脸上。

但Jesse当然知道自己并没有太认真听Andrew的话，因为他此时被Andrew的双眼吸引了全部的注意力。这不是说Jesse以前从来没观察过Andrew的眼睛，当然不是，当Andrew压在他身上将他带往愉悦的顶端时，Andrew的眼睛几乎是Jesse唯一能在此世抓住的东西，让他的灵魂在天堂沉沦后仍记得跌回Andrew温暖胸膛的，正是这双眼睛。

如果说人的心灵无法触摸，在其上总是加诸太多华光溢彩的完美伪装，那么Jesse始终相信，眼睛就是那泄露灵魂的唯一线索，一个小小的出口，但对Jesse这样经年敏锐的观察者来说，已经足够，足够他借此深入对方灵魂深处，探知埋藏在庸俗辞藻之下的情感，那情感或可撼天动地，或可使天堂震裂。

Jesse在看到Andrew双眼的那一刻便已确信，他能在他身上找到全部答案。

他知道在这次的媒体采访——无数次媒体采访中的其中一个——结束之后，其他剧组人员会握手，道别，例行公事。而他的Andrew则会牵起他的手，将赞美之词一路延续至他的耳边叨叨絮语，他的手会在听到Andrew咬着他的耳垂吐出f开头k结尾的单词时不受控制地颤抖，Andrew会恶魔般覆上他的双唇将更多渎神的祷告灌入其中，Andrew将表现得像一个虔诚的信徒，而他将扮演祭坛上接受告解的神父。

Andrew喜欢这样，而Jesse想不出拒绝的理由。

他们的情欲绵长而永无休止，像绿色的藤蔓爬满整座房间，那是他们的爱巢，是他们逃离尘世一切纷扰的栖息之地。或许Andrew会因为太过性急而摸不到正确的钥匙，又或者Jesse会因为双手颤抖无法将钥匙插入正确的孔眼，这不能太过责怪Jesse，当Andrew不安分的手指在Jesse若隐若现的臀部描摹时，Jesse能维持住站立的姿势已经花光他所有力气。

因此当Andrew终于排除艰险披荆斩棘，如同战胜恶龙带着公主凯旋而归的骑士般将Jesse抛上空荡荡的双人床时，也不能责怪Jesse此时的后穴早已湿得一塌糊涂，在Andrew欺身夺走Jesse的吻时，他只能听见自己微弱的呼声，像一条即将溺水的鱼，只有Andrew灼热的欲望能将他释放。

于是Andrew虔诚地如他所愿。将他的衣物尽数褪去，克制着在Jesse光洁的身上继续刻下无数个草莓印的疯狂冲动，他将手指探进Jesse早已松软的小穴，一张一合地吸收他的手指，而小穴的主人此时早已被体内异物的入侵欺负得双眼湿润，卷发凌乱地贴在他汗湿的脸颊上，张开的口中无意识地重复着淫荡的词汇。

“....快操我，Andrew.....啊....”

当他用那样一副天使般的面容说出这些话，Andrew终于明白了圣娼的全部含义。

“噢Jesse，看看你自己，”Andrew忍耐着想要一捅到底的冲动，只是在Jesse的入口处浅浅地摩擦，“你不知道你现在的样子有多美。”

Jesse简直要被Andrew的挑逗折磨得快疯了，“.....Andrew，求你了，快...点进来.....啊.....”Jesse不敢确定自己最后的哀求是否带上了哭腔。

但显然Andrew对此并不满意，他在Jesse圆润的臀瓣上响亮地打了一下，引起Jesse一阵小猫似的哭泣，Andrew伸手擦掉了从Jesse眼角流下的生理性泪水，看着他的爱人在他的掌控下变得无助、脆弱，Andrew的心再一次被无穷的爱意填满了，他喃喃着看向Jesse的脸庞，一串赞美之词倾泻而出，“Jesse，你看看你，你纯洁的灵魂就这样一览无遗地向我展现，毫不羞耻地释放着自己的美丽，从你灵魂流出的泉水足够让我手舞而足蹈，你就是爱神在人间的化身，你就是我的救赎。”

Jesse的身体在每一个词语的碰撞中兴奋地颤抖着，他的瞳孔猛然睁大，“啊…！没错，Andrew，就是那里……”

Andrew没有给Jesse太多的喘息空间，他硬挺的性器早已不容分说地单刀直入，凶猛强悍地进入Jesse，带着浓浓的占有欲。

“快说，Jesse，说我是你的”

Andrew一个猛烈地挺近，在Jesse的敏感处撞了他一个猝不及防，Jesse下意识地用手臂挡住自己早已红透的脸颊，口中泄出的甜蜜呻吟却早已暴露了他的淫荡。

“嗯……Andrew，快点……给我……啊……”Jesse胡乱地说着一些不明所以的句子，身下的小穴因为欲求不满让他难耐地主动向Andrew的方向蹭去，却被Andrew按住了乱动的身体，Jesse难过地睁开眼睛，落进Andrew那双被欲望填满深不可测的古井般的双眼。

Andrew俯下身狠狠地咬上Jesse红润的唇瓣，满意地听到身下人充满欲望的喘息，“Jesse，我不会操你，除非你说我是你的”

Jesse的大脑在听到前半句话时感到一阵恐慌，又因为Andrew的下一句话放松下来，Jesse拿开挡在眼前的手臂，双手捧上同样被汗水湿透的Andrew的脸庞，他的眼睛紧紧锁定着他的，他看着他，仿佛这是世界上唯一存在的东西，仿佛他将一直注视他直到世界毁灭，或许他真的会这样。

“Andrew，你是我的，正如我一直是你的一样。”Jesse声音不稳的说完，下一秒他就被Andrew深深地进入，而他尽己所能地扩张着自己，接纳着Andrew的全部火热。

每一次Andrew在他体内缓慢地抽插，他的手指就在Andrew的后背紧紧蜷起，Andrew的脸距离他如此之近，他能感到他的吐息在他发间缱绻，他的心跳与Andrew的心跳几乎快要同步的时候，他感到自己近在咫尺的高潮，Andrew也在同时射了出来。

余韵过后，Andrew看着窝在自己怀里累得想睡觉的Jesse，揉了揉他早已凌乱的卷发，又侧身在他脸上亲了一口，Jesse懒洋洋地向他的方向蹭了蹭，上下眼皮已经撑不住在打架了，于是虽然Andrew此时仍然精力充沛，很有信心自己可以再来个第二回合，但显然Jesse的反应已经宣告今天到此为止了，他只好无奈又宠溺地在Jesse耳边轻声哄着，“想睡就睡吧，Jesse，我会在你身边，一直陪着你。”

看着Jesse沉沉睡去的脸庞，窗帘背后露出的一点午后阳光调皮地照在Jesse鼻尖上，Andrew靠在床头，看着Jesse和他鼻尖的一束阳光，他在隐约中看到了永不毁灭的应许之地。


End file.
